Warriors Hunger Games Human Version
by jayfeather444
Summary: This will be a hunger games with warriors characters


**Okay I decide to do this for some reason well anyway this chapter will be Jayfeather's Games well let's start.**

**Jayfeather's pov**

I walked down to my house for my daily training tomorrow will be the reaping and we half to train harder today. It was going to be the 94th Hunger Games my girlfriend Willowshine won two years ago by stabbing one tribute and then throwing a ax into the other tribute's head. That gave me a reason to go see her since my family does not know that were dating. When I got home I was the first of my siblings to be there and my grandfather Firestar was there waiting in the training room. Firestar was very respected in District 14 he won the 25th Hunger Game's when he was 15 and his two daughters both won in back to back years and Squirrelflight's husband Brambleclaw won at age 17 so my family comes from a line of victors. When my other siblings came we trained for about 4 hours then we were aloud to go out for 2 hours I went over to Willowshine's and Lionblaze went to Cinnderheart's and Hollyleaf went to the swimming pool. While I was at Willowshine's I told her that I was worried that my name would be pulled and she told me that even if my name was pulled that she was positive that I would win and with that we kissed I didn't know how long it was but Lionblaze and Hollyleaf walked in and looked shocked we pulled away and I walked out the door trying to not make eye contact with my siblings. They kept me up half the night asking my questions. In the morning we got up got ready and went to the reaping I stood next to Lionblaze we talked and we missed the female tribute name and then the male name was pulled and it was me. After seeing my friends and family then I went to the train were my mentors Firestar and Leafpool as we were riding the train I looked at the female who had a blank expression on her face I felt sorry for her. When we arrived at the capitol we went right to the parade and then to the training center the first station I went to was the ax station where I learned to throw and to use as a tool the next station I went to was the sword station and trained there until it training was over. Over the next two days I trained and received a score of 12 and my partner got a 8. The next day we were sent to the tubes were they would raise us to the arena Leafpool came up to me and told me that I could win this and come home and kissed my forehead. I entered the tube and was lifted into the arena it was a snow covered forest with a large lake at one corner of the arena. I looked over to the cornucopia there was lot's of weapons swords,knifes axes,spears and many more then there was a massive amount of backpacks at least 50. When the 60 seconds where up I ran straight to the cornucopia I was the first one there and I grabbed a small backpack then put a large backpack over it. Then I ran for the weapons before I grabbed a knife the male from 8 tackled me and was about to put his ax in my head before he could I grabbed the knife and stabbed it in his neck I pushed his body of then grabbed two axes and two swords and three more knifes I packed all the weapons except for one knife then started running for the forest. But then I saw my district partner about be killed by the males from 9 and 10 so then I ran and stabbed one in the back of the head and the other I impaled my sword through his chest. I pulled my partner to her feet and gave her a ax off the ground and picked up another backpack and gave two to her and then we went to the woods. When we where safely in the woods we opened up are backpacks overall we found lots of food and water medicine for fever,pain and infection more knifes matches two jackets for the cold snow two sleeping bags one large blanket that rolls up and a spear head that I will use as a knife. After we packed up are I put on the small backpack then dumped the tools from a back pack into the largest backpack and my partner did the same. As nightfall came we found a cave to sleep in it was shallow and covered by trees we looked outside and saw the faces of the dead all from 8,9,10 and the female from 7. The morning came with the sound of a cannon and heavy footsteps coming towards us I grabbed my axes and walked outside to see the tributes from 11,12,13 waiting for me. Then they asked me if me and my partner would like to join there alliance we agreed and learned that the tributes from 3,5,6 and the male from 7 made a alliance but the male from 7 was the one who was killed. So this was it there was three groups fighting until the end. As my group walked down to the cornucopia where the rest of the we met with the group from 3,5,6 and then a fight ensued the female from 6 ran towards me but I threw my ax right into her head I pulled out a sword and slashed the male from 6 throat open but then I saw the male from 5 kill both from 11 and the boy from 12 and as he came after the female from 12 I picked up a near spear and threw it right into his heart killing him then we had to retreat. Over the next 5 days nobody had died but overall 14 tributes have died and I had killed 6 of them then a cannon boomed and the rest of the group got up and heard at least 6 sets of feet coming towards us. The career pack was in front of us with the tributes from 3 that means the female from 5 died. The male from 2 threw a knife at me and it my right hand and they ran towards us I pulled out the knife and threw it into the female from 4 throat killing her instantly then the male from 2 killed the female from 12 and the male from 13 leaving are group to three. My partner threw a ax into the female from 1's head killing her then I slashed the male from 3's throat open then the female from 3 threw a knife but I dodged it and impaled my sword through her head killing her. The female from 13 battled with the female from 2 until the girl from 2 stabbed her in the arm then tried for her throat but my partner pushed her away and we retreated running to the lake. Three days have passed since the battle meaning only 7 tributes remained while we where at the lake the ground started shaking and we started to run back to the forest the snow under are feet making us slip but not fall after we where deep in the forest the lake turned into a tsunami flooding a part of the arena I heard two cannon sounds leaving five tributes left. Two days after the tsunami we were at the edge of the arena the career pack was down to only the tributes from 2. In the morning the careers attacked the female from 2 threw a spear into the female from 13's chest and my partner threw a ax into the head of the girl from 2 then she was stabbed in the lower chest with the sword from the male from 2. I ran with my axes to the male from 2 he swung his sword and it made contact with my ax then I swung my ax and it hit his knee then he swung again hitting my right arm then he cut off my left pinkie and ring fingers. Fighting through the pain I grabbed a sword and slashed his throat open killing him. I ran over to my partner she was bleeding out I held her hand she whispered in my ear my name is Hazel then she pulled a knife and went for my neck I blocked it and pulled out my ax then dug it into her skull making me the victor. I was picked up by a hovercraft and sent to the capitol then I was put under for surgery. When I woke up I had my fingers back and the cuts where just mere scars after being crowned victor re watching the games I was sent home. I don't how to live with killing 11 tribute's including my district partner I hope I will be able to put this behind my but for some reason I don't think that will happen. As I got home I was hugged and congratulated my family gave me a party for winning but half hay through I went to sleep having nightmares about the games.


End file.
